Follow me back Home
by midnightbat
Summary: Robin has been acting differently since coming back from being Slade's apprentice and after a mission gone wrong, Batman finally comes in the picture. But what if Slade comes back with a vengeance? And who will Robin choose, the Titans or Batman? Better than it sounds. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Off the Edge

**Hi guys! After months of planning and giving myself countless pep talks, I finally wrote a fic about the Teen Titans or more specifically Robin! Well, I never really planned on typing or publishing this but yesterday I finally watched Teen Titans again after 8 years! So I decided to celebrate! Any way, since the episode I watched was the apprentice episode, I decided to write about that. I was always curiose at how Robin copped after that whole Slade thing and what would Batman do if he found out, thus this fic was born! Any way, I have always been a sucker for Robin and Batman fluff! Well like I said this is my FIRST fic in this universe so its probably gonna be terrible! But please take it easy on me! It's my first time and I'm scared like hell about it! Any way, I'll shut up here and let you read. I'm sorry for any mistakes I made in this chapter and for the possibly suckish writing.**

**Disclaimer : I'll own this the day beast boy changes to a purple pumpkin!**

_Chapter 1 : Off the edge_

It was overall a quite day in jump city. There hasn't been any crimes for a while, no psychotic villain running rampage, and no major breakouts to be worried about. But in the tower, things are pretty much chaos. It's been exactly three weeks since Robin came back from being Slade's apprentice and, in the eyes of the team, everything seems to be getting back to normal. But actually, Robin is still no where near normal. Scars and experiences from his time as Slade's apprentice are still fresh in his mind, and even though Robin has been able to hide it from his team, his real feelings and trauma has been eating him alive. And having the Tower at utter chaos wasn't really helping.

Robin was sitting on the couch at the main room as usual, trying to forget about Slade and maybe get some work done at the same time. But of course, tha wasn't going to happen. Cyborg and Beast boy were fighting over the video game again, only this time louder than ever. While the guys were fighting, Starfire was bussying herself in the kitchen cooking who knows what, and Raven was sitting at the couch reading a book and occasionally causing things in the room to explode. Usually this might be a normal day for the titans, but for Robin in his delicate state, the loud noises and fighting were driving him off the edge. When Cyborg and Beast Boy accidentally changed the tv channel from their video game to the news, that's where the boy wonder finally snapped.

_We're back and continuing with our last subject. The Titans were seen fighting off a dark figure on top of Wayne enterprices a few weeks ago and questions had been asked on if this figure was in fact Robin, the boy wonder and current leader of the Titans. But all questions concerning the subject has been forgotten as the Titans were seen fighting Mumbo Jumbo a few days ago with their brave leader ever present. In other news, the circus has finally came to Jump city..._

"Dude! Look at what you made me do!" Beast Boy yelled to the half machine.

"Well I wouldn't have done it if you actually _laid off my game!"_ Cyborgyelled in return.

"QUITE!" Everyone immediantly stopped what they were doing and turned to their leader, surprised by the sudden out burst.

"Dude, what's up with you?" Beast Boy asked only to be answered by an angry glare from the boy wonder.

"Friend Robin? Is something wrong?" Starfire asked floating over to where Robin sat.

"Nothing." Robin replied coldly still not breaking his glare. Suddenly he just got up withought another word, with his glare still firmly in place, and headed out to his room.

"Dude..." Beast Boy said "What the hell was that about?"

"I have no idea." Cyborg replied dumb founded.

Back in his room, Robin was practically ready to break down at any second. So far, he's been able to control his emotions by fighting the villains around Jump. He'd also been able to focus enough during missions with his team to block out all his emotions and be the calm collective leader he was expected to be. But ever since he came back, he's been going off alone at night to patroling the city and beating the lights out of any thug he can come across. The news of his late night adventures been spreading fast around the Jump city underworld, striking fear to any villain. He can't help but wonder if that's the reason for the peace that Jump is currently experiencing. Just like the dark vigillante that came before him.

Robin slumped on his bed and let out a sigh. He knows that he shouldn't have snapped at his team like that but between the constant arguing and occasional explosions, it's a surprise that he's been able to keep it together for this long. Despite having the mental torture he's currently in, having being reminded that _that day _is coming up isn't exactly helping him. Robin took of his mask becoming the famous Dick Grayson ; ward of the famous billionaire Bruce Wayne and last remaining member of the famous acrobats the Flying Graysons. Robin didn't have a lot of chances to become Dick Grayson again in his time with the titans and truthfully, he was pretty happy of that fact. Now though, all he wanted was to become that same care free boy again. He thought that he left everything behind when he left, including Dick Grayson, guess he was wrong.

For what feels like hours Dick just stared at his cealing, thinking the same things he's been thinking for a while. Why was he so weak? Why didn't he see the trap sooner? How could he have done that to his teamates under any circumstances? Why didn't he try harder to escape? How could he broke the vow he swore all those years ago so easily? Was it his fault? Was Slade right all along? What would _he_ think seeing him like this?

"Robin? You okay man?" A voice sounded from behind his door followed by a subtle knocking.

"Yeah," Dick answered "What is it Cy?"

"Just wanna talk."

Dick sighed and got up, knowing that turning him away wouldn't be any use. He put his mask back on, becoming Robin again and started walking to the door. He opened it revealing a very worried looking cyborg.

"Yo man, you okay?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, fine." Robin answered.

"Robin, you and I both know that's not true." Cyborg said coming in to Robin's room and closing the door behind him "Now tell me what's wrong with you."

"Just thinking." Robin sighed "Or maybe a better term would be reminiscing."

"About what?" It took a few seconds before Cyborg finally managed to ask. "Slade?"

In reply, Robin gave him a kind of pain filled chuckle. "Something like that. Well he was part of it."

Cyborg sighed. "Rob if this was bothering you, you should've came to us about it."

"Sorry Cy, but it isn't really the easiest or simplest thing to talk about."

"Why?"

"It's complicated, but it is about my apprentice days."

"What?"

"Look Cy, I really don't want to talk about it alright? It's not really important any way."

"Well the way you acted before sure made it looked important!" Cyborg sighed again "Robin, it's not like you to just snap like that. We're worried and we can't do anything to help you if you don't tell us anything!"

"Well maybe that's because..." Before Robin could finish the alarm decided to ring. Luckily before either would say or do anything that they would regret.

"Trouble." Robin said simply turning into the leader of the Teen Titans in an instant and walking out of his room with Cyborg following a few seconds after.

They walked into the main room to see the rest of the titans watching a security tape from the bank.

"It's Dr. Light." Raven said blantly "He's robbing jump city national bank."

"Titans move out." Robin ordered and the titans ran –or float– out of the door. Before Robin could move out though, a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Robin are you really..."

"Don't worry about it Cy." Robin said calmly "I'm fine honest."

Cyborg only grunted in reply and ran to his car while Robin ran to his R-Cycle.

_Jump City_

Alarms were going crazy in Jump city national bank. Civilians were in all out panick mode leaving Dr Light to calmly take the money.

"FREEZE LIGHT!" Robin yelled as his R-Cycle screeched to a stop.

"Ah, the Teen Titans." Dr Light said "I was begining to think that you won't show."

"Can it Light!" Cyborg yelled.

"Why don't you make this easy on everyone and just turn yourself in now." Raven said calmly.

"Don't make me laugh! I will get away this time titans!" Dr Light said and started blasting the young heroes.

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled jumping out of the Light rays.

Cyborg raised his sonic canon and blast Dr Light who effectively dogded. Starfire started throwing a series of starboalts towards Dr Light and while he was distracted Beast Boy turned into a Bull and ran over Light, knocking him down. Before Light could get back to his feet, Robin threw a series of explosive disks and smoke pellets. While being blinded by the smoke, Raven enveloped some pipes in her dark energy and wraped them around Dr Light.

"Your done for Light." Robin said.

"Don't think that you could beat me so easily Titans, I have some new surprises up my sleeve." Just then a beeping sound could be heard.

"Bomb!" Robin yelled to his team as the beeping sound ended and an explosion went off, eveloping the team in smoke.

"Where is he?" Cyborg yelled.

"Robin on your left!" Raven yelled through the smoke.

Before Robin could react Light blasted him, knocking him out of the smoke and away from the team.

"So Robin," Light started "How did you enjoy your time on our side?"

It's true that Robin already snapped once at the tower, but right now he practically exploded. Right then, Robin forgot all about control and lunged at Light. He started a series of acurate kicks and punches, not giving Light a chance to catch himself before the next blow. Light managed to shoot at Robin once, but he dodged it with a back flip and landed right behind Light then started his attacks all over again. By the time that the smoke has cleared, Robin was standing over a bruised and unconcious Dr Light.

"R-Robin?" Starfire asked nervously.

"Dude, what's gotten in to you man?" Beast Boy asked throughly confused.

"Nothing." Robin said walking back to his cycle, ignoring all the shouts and questions from his friends. "Take care of him." Robin said to his team and rode back to the Tower.

All the way back, Robin kept thinking. Why did he just lost it like that? What he did wen't really over board! If he didn't snap out of it sooner, who knows what he could have done? Did what happen really bother him that much? What would _he _say seeing him like this?

Robin reached the tower and immediantly went to his room. He laid on his bed on what feels like hours when he finally heard his team come back. He heard the tv being turned on to the news.

_Breaking news. The Titans were fighting Dr Light who was attempting a bank robery. The surprising thing happened when the young titan hero, Robin mercilessly attacked Dr Light and single handedly defeating him but leaving the villain bruised, unconcious, and badly wounded. A live video feed has been captured of the fight by our news chopper and one of the civilians. Stay tuned for more info._

Robin sighed and grunted. _Great! Just great! _He thought _Now the whole world can know how I lost it! Pathetic._

For the rest of the day, Robin just stayed in his room staring at his cealing. None of the members of the team came to check up on him. And honestly, he couldn't blame them. He wouldn't want to talk to him either after how he acted. As the night downed on, eventually the lights in the tower died down signalling that the rest of the team has went to bed. Robin still made no move to get up but just laid there awake until late into the night.

At around midnight, a buzzing sound started coming from Robin's desk. Robin walked over to his desk to see that the sound came from a device that he hasn't used in a while but is always ready. He picked it up and saw that someone he hasn't talked to in months is calling him.

_Batman._

**There you go, please don't be to hard on me! First time remember! Oh, and I'm really sorry if I made Robin sound a little dark and cold and depressed and really OOC but I really wanted to show the more vulnerable side of him, and that way I can put Batman in it! And that was my first attempt at an action scene so sorry if it turned out kind of... Confusing. Any way, before I say anything else I wanna say thanks to **_**IzEllie**_** for helping me with this fic! If it wasn't for her amazing support I would've never decided to write this fic! And I'm telling all you people reading to read and review her work! She's an incredible writer and I'm telling you that you won't be sorry for reading them! Any way, sorry again for the suckish writing and OOCness. Please review! Suggestions, comments, and critisicm are welcome but please don't be to hard on me! Any way, thanks for reading! :)**

**~Midnight**


	2. Reunion

**Hi readers! I'm really glad that some people decided to favorite and alert this story! I'm soooo happy that you liked it! I was a nervous wreck when I posted it cause I was scared that no one would like it so thank you sooooo much! A special thanks to **_**Sky the white dragon **_**for actually reviewing! Thank you sooo sooo sooo much! I thought it sucked since no one reviewed so thanks soooo much for reviewing! There was also another review from '****anonymous'**** so thankees to you! Anyway, hope that I did a good job in this one. Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything! Stop reminding me!**

_Chapter 2 : Reunion_

Robin picked up his communicator and just stared at the screen for a while. Batman. The person who took him in, the person who trained him, the person who took care of him, the person who made him the person he is today, the person he started to consider a father, but also the person who _fired _him, the person who he left, the person who he hasn't talked to in months. Batman.

After a while of staring, Robin took a deep breath and aswered the call.

_Robin?_ Batman's voice rang through the room.

"Hi Bats." Robin said awkwardly.

_Robin what happened? _Batman said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

_Don't play dumb Robin! _Batman practically yelled through the comm link, _after months of this, I finally see you again and you were ROBBING Wayne Enterprises and fighting your own teamates! I thought that you'd be mature enough to contact me after this or to sort it out on your own so I left it alone. Then today, I saw news of you practically beating a pathetic, weak, and defenseless villain! So what's going on!_

"Nothing Bats, I can take care of it myself." Robin said trying not to let the anger show in his voiuce.

_No it's not! Your were stealing from me and then you were practically at the brink of killing someone! _Batman yelled angrily.

"Well sorry if I think my friend's lives are more important than your buisness!" Robin snapped and yelled through the comm but he instantly regretted what he said.

_What?_

"Nothing Bats." Robin said trying to salvage the situation and he heard Batman sigh.

_Dick, please tell me. What happened? _This time it wasn't Batman that was talking to him. It was Bruce Wayne. His father.

Robin sighed. "Slade"

_Who? _Batman asked.

"Slade happened alright!" Robin screamed in defeat and frustation. "He got in my head and I just snapped!"

_Dick, slow down. What are you talking about?_

Robin sighed again. "Look Bruce, this really isn't something that I wanna be talking about okay? Let's just say that it's been a rough couple of weeks for me, just leave it at that alright?"

There was a momentary silence on the other line. Robin knows that Batman never lets things like this go so easily, but he just hopes that this time he would. Then finally, Batman broke the silence but not with the words that Robin was hopping.

_I'm coming over there._

"What? No!" Robin screamed in panick "Bats I'm fine really! You don't need to come!"

_Robin I know you. I know that your not fine and that whatever his going on is bothering you and believe me I'm going to figure what, one way or another._

"Wait! Batman!" Robin yelled but it was too late, the line already went dead. Robin grunted out of frustation and fell back on his bed. He should've known that Batman out of all people wouldn't listen to him. It's Batman for crying out loud!

Robin sighed and kept staring at the cealing. After all this time, he's finally meeting his mentor again. Even thought it's not in the best conditions. Thinking back to the conversation, he should've known that Batman would pull something like that. It was close to _that day_ afterall so of course Bruce would be worried. Dick had always been a complete mess every year at _that day_. Him robbing Wayne enterprices and beating Dr Light must've just worried him even more. True, Robin didn't leave in the best circumstances but Bruce would know that Dick wouldn't do anything like that unless something was really _really _wrong.

Robin stayed in his room and just stared at the cealing for a few more minutes before he finally decided to leave for his little night time adventures. He stepped out of his room and ,after making sure that the rest of the team were asleep, slipped into the basement, hopped on his R-Cycle, and dashed out to the city.

He rode to his usual spot in a dark alley and parked his cycle. From there, Robin shot of his grappling hook to a near by building and started swinging. After a while, he crouched down on top of a roof where a mugging was happening on an alley way bellow. Right when the mugger let down his gaurd, Robin striked. He jumped down quitely, still hidden in the dark, and attacked the mugger. A punch here, a kick there, the surprised mugger didn't even have time to register what was happening before the next attack. The mugger was quickly defeated and unconcious and after telling the civilian to contact the authorities, Robin melted back into the dark without another word.

It was on times like these that Robin felt truly at home. Flying –or swinging- from building to building, blending into the shadows and striking when they least expect it, he felt that he was in his element. He thought that he left his nocturnal lifestyle behind when he left, but the call of the night proved too strong to resist. He was trained in the night, thus she will always be a part of him.

After a few more minutes, Robin crouched down on his his favorite spot. It was on one of the highest points in Jump city and the view overlooked the entire city but still concealed him in the dark. Ever since first coming to Jump, Robin always found himself coming back to this spot at one time or another. He looked out to the city, _his city, _the city he protected. Seeing the peace and happiness of the people always refueled Robin's flame. This is why he did what he did. This is why he fight. This is why he could stand days and days of training and torture. To protect the peace, to protect the people. To make sure no child will ever have to suffer the same fate as he.

Robin sighed. It's been years since that fateful day and yet the scars were still fresh in his mind. The snap, the screams, the fall, the crack, the _blood_. That painful point in his life where he lost everything is where everything began. Because of that loss, he gained so much. He gained a new family, new friends, a new life, a new purpose. Everything that he gained, he owed it all to one man. Robin started to think back to his days in Gotham. The days where he used to swing around with a carefree smile on his face, facing the most psychotic villains ever known. The times he spent with them laughing. The nights he would wake up in cold sweat, but knowing there was someone who's there for him. The moments where all of them would smile together. But no matter how much he wished, things can't go back to the way things were. Robin sighed again. _After all this time, he's actually coming here._

After finally making sure that there are no more rouge crooks or any crimes going on, Robin finally decided to head back. He jumped down from his perch and started swinging back to his cycle.

When he got back to the tower, it wasn't a big surprise that everyone was still asleep. Everything was peacefully quite –for once– and dark. Robin walked into his room and hopped in the showers like every other night. He stepped out of the showers after a few minutes, slipped on his mask and changed into some training clothes and walked quitely to the training room. Since there was no way that he was getting any sleep tonight, why bother trying?

He started with a few basic warm ups then moved onto doing a complicated series of flips. After he finished his routine, he set up a practice dummy and took his position. In a few seconds, Robin was beating down the poor dummy. Training is usually one of the times when Robin could clear his head. Punch, kick, flip, punch, dodge, kick. He kept repeating those motions until, before he knew it, the dummy was lying on tatters on the floor. Robin sighed and set up another practice dummy and started the whole cycle again.

He didn't know how long he's been there but 7 destroyed dummies later, Robin heard the distinct sound of the TV being turned on. _Looks like the team's waking up _He thought. Usually Robin would be the first one up –if he slept at all- and head straight to the training room, then the next one would be Raven. She'd usually just fix herself a cup of tea and sit on the couch with a book, so the tower would be relatively quit during that time. A few minutes later Cyborg would wake up, followed quickly by starfire and lastly Beast Boy. By that time, the TV would be blaring and the kitchen would turn into a war zone.

Robin walked out of the training room and started to make his was to the living room before he remembered what happened the previous day. After what happened, what would his team think of him? Could he really face them again? And how was he supposed to tell them about _Batman?_ He sighed and just stood in front of the living room door. _Well better just get it over it. _He calmed himself and walked in the living room. For the first few seconds, no one seemed to notice him. Like expected, Starfire was watching some kind of documentary about earth plants and occasionally asking Raven about them, Cyborg and Beast Boy were having their usual morning argument, Raven was _trying _to read her book while answering Starfire's questions and blocking out Cyborg's and BB's argument without causing anything in the room explode in a blast of dark energy. Basically, a normal morning for the Titans.

For once, Robin actually smiled at the sight. No matter how annoying they might seem, they were his team. His _family. _That was something that he seemed to forget during the past few weeks. No matter how painful it might be, they were also his responsiblity. He was their leader. And he won't- _can't _let them down. After watching the scene play before him after a few more minutes, he finally let his presence known.

"Morning." He said causing everyone in the room to jump.

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed, "You gotta stop doing that!"

Robin just chuckled in response and took a seat on the table.

"So how're you man?" Cyborg asked "You know, after yesterday."

"Fine Cy, don't worry." Was Robin's gruff reply.

"Look Rob, about yesterday" Cyborg started "I'm really..."

"Forget about it Cy." Robin said before he could continue "You were just worried, and you were right I. It wasn't right for me to just snap like that."

"Well look at the bright side," Beast Boy said trying to lighten the mood "We got Light back to jail in less than fifteen minutes! It's a new record!" As usual, Raven slapped him over the head.

"And besides dude," Beast Boy continued rubbing his head "We don't expect you to be okay after what happened."

"Yeah, Rob. Just know that we're here if you ever need us." Cyborg added.

"Thanks guys." After that, everything went back to normal. Cyborg and BB resumed their arguing, Raven went back to reading and Starfire continued watching her show. Robin though, just sat there and watched. Honestly, he did feel better knowing that the team wont hold what happened yesterday against him but he was still far from normal. He knows that he'll snap again and that the team can feel that there's something wrong with him. And actually, he's starting to doubt if he'll ever get back to normal again. Then there was the whole Batman issue... Batman! He completely forgot to tell the team about Batman!

"Mmm.. Guys, there's something..." Robin started but was cut short by the alarm going off.

"What happened?" Raven asked.

"Someone or something just landed on the roof and tripped the alarm." Cyborg said plainly.

"I didn't know we were expecting guests?" Starfire said innocently.

"Me neither," Beast Boy said "I'll go check it out."

"No! Beast Boy wait!" Robin said but it was too late, Beast Boy already went up the roof.

"Robin? Is everything alright?" Starfire asked.

Before Robin could answer, the Beast Boy's face flashed on the screen.

"Robin?" He said "I think you should get up here." Then a picture of a giant black jet appeared on the scene.

_Great._

**Well there you go! Sorry if it sucked! Writers block is coming back so I kind of froze up in the middle. Hope you liked it though! Please review guys! It'll really help me out! I know I might sound a little pathetic right now but can you blame me for being a nervous wreck? Please review guys and any ideas you might have is a big help to me! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. To **_**Sky the white dragon **_**thanks again for reviewing and sorry for the long wait! TTFN! :)**

**~Midnight**


	3. Return

**Hi guys I'm back! Well first things first, I owe you guys a huge apology. I've been off the grid for this story since what, last month? Well, I'm really sorry. I just got a lot on my plate right now. School's been getting harder and I got a ton of work to do. Not to mention I'm pretty much stuck in a writers block right now. I've been loosing ideas so it took me a while to get this done.**

**Well last week at school we had to disect an animal. Usually it's a frog, but my so very creative teacher decided for us to disect a guinea pig! I'm not a squemish girl but I just don't like hurting animals, not to mention killing them! It didn't help that I had pet guinea pigs as a kid either. To make matters worst, the guinea pig we were dissecting turned out to be pregnant! PREGNANT! I felt like throwing up right there. Other than that, yesterday I had a math test that I'm POSITIVE I failed. It's not like I couldn't do it, I just didn't have time to finish it. So yeah, I've been having a bad few days. The good thing about it is that it gave me some ideas and got my writers vibe going again. So I guess being depressed helped me write...**

**Any way, I've ranted enough. Hope you guys will like this chappy! Sorry for any mistakes! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer : I got an email saying I owned Teen Titans but then I found out it was fake... Oh well.**

_Chapter 3 : Return_

"No way!" Cyborg exclaimed excitement evident in his voice "Dude! Is that really the bat jet?!"

Robin sighed, standing and walking towards the door as Cyborg continues to rant about the incredible jet. "I'll be right there Beast Boy."

"Robin?" Starfire asked as him as he was only inches away from the door, "What's wrong? You seem troubled."

"Don't worry about it star." Robin replied with his signiture smirk. "It's nothing. Really. It's just someone I need to take care of." With that, the young bird left for the roof.

_Titans Tower_

The bat jet was starting it's decent on Titans Tower when the boy wonder reached the roof.

"I'll take care of it now Beast Boy." Robin said as he suddenlt appeared behind the green shape shifter. "Go back down to the team, I'll be down in a sec."

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed "You've gotta stop doing that ninja-appearing-from-thin-air stuff!"

Robin smirked a little at the comment. "Go back BB." Beast Boy was about to protest but one glare from the Titans leader shut him up and sent him running back down to the team.

Robin looked back up just as the door to the bat jet slid open revealing a man dressed in a black kevlar suit with a bat simbol on his chest. The bat dressed man walked out of the jet and stood in front of his protege.

"Robin." Batman greeted.

"Bats." Robin said. Batman is currently staring down the young bird as if searching for anything amiss. Finding nothing, he continued.

"A giant T on an island?"

Robin felt his eyebrow starting to twitch. After who knows how long of not seeing each other the first thing he says is about his living situation. Of course, typical Batman. "Some of us don't really stay in a cave our whole lives."

"And you think having a giant tower of the coast of the city in plain sight is a good thing?"

"We manage." Robin replied plainly.

"Obviously barely good enough." Batman said barely audible.

"What was that?" Robin said, even though he caught every word of it.

"You've gotten sloppy." Batman said, completely changing the subject.

"What?!" Robin said trying to hide the anger in his voice.

"You weren't concealing yourselves well enough and making too much small noices."

"What?! Before with Beast Boy?!" Robin exclaimed, "Well I wasn't exactly trying to be sneaky so sorry if I wasn't quite enough for bat standards!" It's true, he wasn't trying to surprise BB. Being weirdly quite just became his habit after a few years.

Robin sighed frustated and turned back to the door. "C'mon the Titans are waiting." He said, leading his mentor to his team.

_Titans Main Room_

"What do you think could be wrong with firend Robin?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know star." Beast boy said "It's just when he told me to go back his look was really different from the normal Robin. It made me wanna turn around and run for the hills!"

"Why do you think he looked so freaked out?" Cyborg asked.

"Must be because of this whole Batman thing." Beast Boy answered.

"Excuse me, but who is..." Starfire started but was interrupted by the door slidding open.

"Titans!" Robin said earning the attention of all 4 of the young heroes.

"Rob! What took you..." Beast Boy started but stopped when he saw the dark figure behind the bird. "Ummm..."

"Bats these are the Titans. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven." Robin said pointing to each member of his team, "Titans, this is Batman my uhhmmm... uhhhh... mentor."

"It's an honor to meet you Batman sir." Cyborg said. Batman nodded in reply.

"It's a pleasure to meet you mr Batman, uhh I mean sir, No! I mean..." Beast Boy said stuttering.

"Glorious! I am Starfire from Tameran! It's an absolute pleasure to meet the mentor of our leader!" Starfire said with her usual happy attitude. Batman again, replied with a simple nod.

"Raven?" Beast Boy whispered.

Raven looked up from her book and nodded at the black clad man which Batman replied with the similar gesture. Robin let a ghost of a smirk grace his face for a second. _Thought they'd get along._

"Come on, I'll show you around." Robin said, leading Batman out of the room.

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed when the two were out of the room. "I can't believe it! _The_ Batman is in our tower!"

"Excuse me but, who exactly is the Batman?" Starfire asked.

"Who's the Batman?! Who is _The Batman?!"_ Cyborg exclaimed "He's The Dark Knight of Gotham! Like the greatest hero of all time!"

"Who?" Starfire said, clearly confused.

"Batman; the protector of Gotham city, one of the worst cities on earth with one of the highest crime rates ever, next to bludhaven." Raven explained, not looking up from her book. "He was partners with Robin and they were known as 'The Dynamic Duo' the greatest crime fighting team known. He's also Robin's mentor and some people say he's even his father."

"Then why haven't Robin said anything about him before?" Starfire asked.

"One day, Robin just dissapeared from Gotham and showed up fighting solo here in jump." Cyborg answered. "No one knows the real reason why Robin left. Batman's been a soft for Robin ever since so we never really mention it."

"Why do you think he's here now?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know BB." Cyborg said, "But something tells me we're about to find out."

_Somewhere in the T tower_

"You have a team now." Batman said as more of statement than a question.

"Yeah." Robin answered while leading Batman through the T tower. Batman has always been against being in teams. It took him years to finally officially accept his invitation to be a member of the justice league.

"You know the risks don't you." Batman said.

"More than you know." Robin said trying to hide the shudder from remembering his time with Slade. It didn't go unnoticed by Batman though.

"What happened?" Batman asked.

_Right, world's greatest detective. _Robin thought. "Nothing of you concern," Robin said as he finished showing Batman around the tower.

"It is if it had anything to do with your unstable state lately." Batman replied.

"It's none of your concern!" Robin shouted, "Whatever happened is my problems and you have no business..." The young bird was stopped midrant by the alarm going off.

"Trouble." Robin said stalking off to the rest of his team, leaving Batman alone in the shadows.

_Jump City Bank_

"Freeze!" Robin yelled. The mission was just a simple robbery at the city bank. The Titans couldn't get a good view of the situation from the Titans tower, the only thing they was that their crook was a masked man holding a gun.

Robin threw his explossive disks at the thief but he back flipped out of the way just as it came to contact with the floor. Beast Boy changed into an ox and charged at the man as soon as he touched the ground but once again, he moved out of the way. Raven wrapped a few pipes with her dark energy and willed them to contain the man while Cyborg and Starfire advanced with their attack but the theif stuck some sort of bomb on the pipe and it exploded into a cloud of smoke.

Robin caught sight of the man's form trying to escape through the smoke while the rest of his teamates were still stunned. He ran after the man and tried to kick him behind his head. The man doubled over but quickly caught himself and cartwheeled to a fighting position.

_He's good. _Robin thought. Half of the man's face is still covered in darkness. The only thing Robin could really make out was a black mask that covered most of his face.

The thief charged at Robin and tried to punch him in the face. Robin dodged and tried to counter with a punch of his own. The man caught his fist but Robin was already expecting that. He twisted around and kicked the man in his gut. The man released Robin's wrist and doubled back. Before he could regain his footing, Robin charged forward and tried to kick the man's head but the man caught his foot only inches from his face and threw the boy wonder to building. By then the smoke has cleared and the team rushed to help their leader.

Cyborg and Starfire shot at him again and again but he dodged every single one of them. Beast Boy turned into a bird trying to distract him long enough for Raven to trap him in dark energy but the man just grabbed Beast Boy and threw him out of the way. Robin managed to regain his footing and charged at the man throwing punch after punch at the man. While the man was busy with Robin, Cyborg hit him with his sonic canon. The sonic canon hit the man, creating a cloud of smoke. By the time he managed to realize what happened, the man was surrounded.

"Its over! Give yourself up." Robin yelled but what the man said next shocked everyone.

"Not now Robin, but soon." With that the man took out a smoke pellet and threw it at the Titans. When the smoke cleared, he was gone.

"Aww man!" Beast Boy whined "Dude that's totally not fair!"

"We'll get him next time. C'mon let's head back." Cyborg said walking to the T-car.

As Robin was about to follow him, something on thr floor caught his eye. "Wait a sec Cy." Robin bent down and picked up a small folded piece of paper from the ground where the crook was standing only minutes earlier. He opened it up and what his eyes went wide.

"No." Robin muttered.

"Yo Rob! What..." Cyborg asked but before he could finish, he was silenced by Robin punching a hole in the nearest wall and stomping off, leaving the paper on the ground.

Robin got on his R-cycle and drove back to the Tower leaving his friends behind.

"Dude what was that about?" Beast Boy asked, staring at the new hole on the side of the building.

"I don't know." Cyborg said picking up the paper. "Must be something about this thing." He opened the paper and he went pale. "No way."

"Friend Cyborg is everything alright." Starfire asked.

Cyborg held the piece of paper in front him, letting the whole team see it's contents. "See for yourselves."

Inside the paper was completely blank. The only thing that was on it was a single black _'S'_ on the center of the paper.

All the Titans paled as they saw the simple contents of the paper. Little do they know that a certain bat that was perched on top of a nearby building has watched the entire exchange since the begining of the battle from the darkness of the shadows.

**That's it for now guys! Sorry if it didn't measure up to standards, especially after that wait I put you guys through. And thanks so much to everyone who alerted or favorited this story and to **_**Princess Moonheart, Guest : fgfg, Guest, Infinite Alpha-Omega 1, TSRowenwood, Pokemonfan145, awesomenaruto, .Night, Sky the white dragon, **_**and**_** PotterNinja **_**for actually reviewing**_**. **_**Thank you sooo much for the reviews! Some of the things you said and the ideas some of you gave me really helped me finish writing this! And thanks for reading! I can't believe so many people liked it! Thanks a lot guys! Well that's it for now. Sorry if I didn't measure up to standards, I just really wanted to get this out after the wait I put you through. Oh, that reminds me! Even if the wait might be long, I HAVE NO INTENTION OF EVER ABANDONING THIS STORY! I am not going to discontinue this story any time soon so even if it might take me a long time to update, that just means I have writers block, it doesn't mean that I've given up on it! Kay! I hope I'll get the next chapter up soon... Just hope this writers block goes away soon... Or something else happens to me to give me more ideas... Any way, thanks again to the people who reviewed! Till next time!**

**~Midnight**


	4. Return of the Bird and Bat

**Hey guys! After yet another month of hiatus I am back with yet another suckish chapter. I'm honestly not really proud at how this chap turned out and I know that this won't mark a good start to my comeback but I really wanted to get this out soon before any more people start to give up on it so hope you guys won't think it too awful. I have a lot on my plate right now, personal issues, school, and etc. Hope you guy won't hate me too much after reading this. Sorry if this chap is extremely suckish but I'm really exhausted and I lost my muse about half way into this story. No I'm not abandoning it but I am apologizing like crazy for its terribleness. Anyway, enjoy and please lower your standards for this one? Sorry for any mistakes or again, for its patheticness.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, I would have an angry mob chasing me right now.**

**Note: This chap has now been rewritten**

_Chapter 4: Return of the Bird and Bat_

Robin rode through the streets of Jump, his mind in a daze. He can barely register the sounds of cars and bikes roaring past him, and he's only slightly aware to the fact that he's probably breaking every driving law ever created. His vision turned red from anger and he silently growled. Right when his grip started to return, this whole thing had to happen! His so called mentor decided to pay him a little visit, and then the one person who's been causing his hell decided to make a comeback. It was like the whole universe decided that it would be a good idea to break him. Thinking back on it now, Robin would have laughed at himself if he wasn't so pissed already. Of course Slade would choose this time to return, it was stupid of him to think that he'll actually wait for Robin to regain his sanity before striking again. After all, it's easier to shoot down an already wounded bird than to attack a powerful predator.

The screeching sound of his bike travelling to a halt echoed through the basement of the T-tower. Robin hopped off and threw his helmet to a random corner in the darkness, stomping up the stairs already heading towards the training room. The doors to the room slid open and Robin quickly walked into the training court, setting the opponents and obstacles as he passed.

As the training simulation started, Robin got into a fighting position. Training robots started appearing all around him, coming at an incredible pace. Not giving the program time to even let the robots attack, Robin started throwing accurate punches and kicks at his metal opponents. Robin kept attacking, uncaring –or maybe just unaware – about how many there were. A punch here, a kick there, a flip, a duck, the whole session was made out of various movements. For every punch he landed, every flip he executed, the same face kept popping into his mind. _Slade._

One of the bots decided to charge at him and Robin wasted no time in pounding the poor thief. With every move, Robin pictured Slade's face on the android's and his attacks just got that much more intense. He threw a single punch at the robot's face and he fell sliding back, hitting the ground with a thud. The simulation ended, with the training robots lying there in pieces and scraps. Robin stood there looking at his handy work and the destruction he caused. Cyborg was probably going to kill him after seeing this. He was panting, the workout session slightly tiring him physically but mentally, it was not enough. His frustration hasn't decreased the slightest bit. If anything, it was only multiplied.

Knowing that the Titans were probably already back and asleep, or maybe trying to, Robin walked out of the training court and over to a punching bag, wanting to make the smallest sounds possible as not to wake his teammates.

_Teammates. _Robin thought as he took his position in front of the punching bag.

_Everything started from that._

Robin started to punch the bag, landing hit after hit.

_All of us were nearly killed just because of it._

The sounds of his attacks echoed throughout the room.

_Was he right all along then?_

Thoughts kept plaguing Robin's mind as he trained, flashbacks from his apprentice days with Slade returning at full force.

"_We're alike, you and I."_

"_You'll enjoy stealing for me."_

"_That's my boy."_

"_I might be like a father to you."_

In one move of pure rage, Robin kicked and punched the bag and it flew all the way to the other side of the room. The young bird collapsed to his knees, drenched in sweat and panting, but still extremely angered and confused.

The thoughts his apprentice days brought up older memories for the young bird. Other apprentice memories that he'd rather not recall right now.

Maybe it was because of his current state, or maybe it was just because his mind couldn't seem to care anymore, but Robin didn't register the opening and closing of the training room's door. He barely felt the new presence that was with him as he remained in his kneeling position with his head down. But for some reason, he didn't flinch or seem surprised when he felt a gloved hand touch his shoulder and he seemed even less surprised at the gruff voice that accompanied it.

"Robin?"

On the outside, Robin seemed to pay no mind to the voice simply choosing to ignore it, but on the inside Robin was basically in turmoil with himself. The voice brought all the past memories crashing down on him, the good and the bad, the happy and the painful, but also all the comfort and betrayal. Every fiber in his body was screaming at him to scream. To run, to shrug of the hand on his shoulder and attack or yell at the man who he once thought of his father. But for some reason, his body just refused to listen to his instincts. His mind was just too confused right now. And he was just too close to breaking.

"Robin?" The voice tried again, getting the same reaction from the young bird. Sighing, the voice finally seemed to find the right word to earn a reaction from the ebony.

"Dick?"

That was it for him. Being called Robin by his old mentor sprung up enough memories of his past, but that name just burned too much for the poor bird. Images of his childhood sprung up. His parent's deaths, his first days at the manor, his first flight with Batman, the day Robin first soared.

_The day he was shot out of the sky._

Robin suddenly let out a feral growl, jumping up and throwing off his mentor's hand. Batman could see the broken and confused look in his protégé's eyes. It pains the elder bat to see his son like that. Those once carefree and happy eyes shouldn't have such a hurt and burdened expression on them.

He took a step closer to the bird, but Robin just took a step back to distance himself from the elder. Batman repressed a sigh. He knows that this is his fault. The pained atmosphere between him and his protégé, the distrustful gazes, the secrets and pain in both of their lives. He wanted to fix it, but he knows that now isn't the time. It's going to take a lot more than one talk to heal what was torn between them, but for now he had a wounded bird he needed to tend to.

"Dick," Batman tried again, "your hands are bleeding."

Robin looked down and saw the streaming blood dripping down from what was left of his gloves. He didn't realize that his session was so harsh that it tore open his gloves, leaving cuts and bruises on his bare hands and knuckles. He watched with emotionless eyes as the blood dropped down, staining the floor.

Batman sighed and walked closer to his bird, this time he didn't move back.

Batman took out a roll of gauze from his belt. "Hold still." He reached to touch Robin's wounded hand but the younger just pulled it back.

"It's fine."

Batman looked right into Robin's eyes. "No, they're not."

"It's nothing."

"Robin, your hands are bleeding profusely and you're calling it nothing?"

"Since when do you care huh?!" Robin screamed. "Since when did you care about what happens to me?!"

"Since the day I took you as my son!" Batman retorted.

The room was silent for a while, both parties still trying to digest what the other had said. After a few minutes Batman took off his cowl and stared straight at his son.

"Dick what happened?"

Robin stared into the eyes of his father. _His father. _No matter how much he wished, or what happens this man in front of him will always be his father in every way but blood. The words Slade said to him replayed in his mind.

"_I could even be like a father to you."_

"Dick?"

"Did you care about me?" Robin asked, turning to face away from Bruce.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"When I left, did you care about me at all? Or when I robbed Wayne industries, did you care?"

Bruce took a while for the shock of the question to dissipate before answering. "Of course I did. Dick… Richard, you _know _I do."

Robin took of his mask, letting himself be the defenseless orphan child and turning to face his father. "Then why didn't you come sooner?"

Batman stood there in shock. He knows that Robin isn't the kind of person to ask that. Robin had always been an independent person, that's mainly why he chose to leave Gotham, so having him ask this is a great surprise for the dark knight.

"Richard." Bruce said concern definite in his voice. "What happened?"

Dick turned, letting his back face his father before he spoke. "You were right."

"What?" Bruce asked.

"You were right all along." Dick continued. "About being in a team, a leader, everything." Dick looked at the ground and sighed. "You were right about me."

"Dick," Bruce said. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember when I was a kid?" Dick asked, his eyes blankly staring off into space. "Superman, Flash, Diana, GL, everyone kept pestering you to join the Justice league. In the end, you did agree to join but only as part timer. At the time, I thought it was weird why you would want to be a part timer when it was so obvious that everyone thought of you as one of their leader, their founding father."

"And I told you." Bruce said. "That being in a team is dangerous. Especially being a leader. It could-" Bruce's eyes widened in realization as Dick sighed.

"You were right."

"Dick," Bruce said cautiously. "What happened to the team?"

To his surprise, instead of replying Dick let out an almost crazed laugh. If he didn't raise the child as his own since he was 8, Bruce would have thought that the Joker might have poisoned the young bird somehow. But no. Despite the insane laughter, he could still hear the brokenness inside it.

"Now that I think about it, it is kind of funny." Dick said a twisted smirk on his face. "How we fell for such a stupid trap, and how everything seems to come from the bitter irony of it."

"What trap?" Bruce asked, actually starting to panic. "Dick please tell me what happened."

The insane smile left the bird's face as he sighed and started to explain. "It was all a trap. All of it." He sighed. "It all started when a villain called Slade showed up not long after the Titans were formed. We were just starting to learn how to fight together since none of us were used to fighting as a team yet. Long story short, we weren't ready to face him."

"That 'S' during the theft in the city." Bruce said. "You think it has something to do with him?"

Dick nodded. "At first he started small. Minor pathetic thefts, robberies here and there, nothing we thought we should be concerned about. In every scene, he left a clue. A paper or weapon with the 'S' insignia on it or occasionally a masked robot. Over time the heists got bigger and he started to threaten both us and the city. He left clues for us every time, tangible enough to rattle us but not coherent enough to actually reveal anything about him."

Robin sighed, not really wanting to convey his actions to his mentor. "In a way, it's funny how things turned out the way they did. It's like history repeating itself, the irony is almost too great to believe." He smiled a bitter smirk. "Like father like son, right?"

Bruce advanced on his protégé. "Dick, please tell me you-"

"I became obsessed with him." Robin continued, "I spent all my team researching him. Not sleeping, not eating, everything I did was to find him. He's the like my own version of Joker, except Joker never thought to kill my family."

"Dick…"

"I had to gain his trust, so I dressed u like a villain and acted as a willing accomplice. I even attacked my own teammates."

"The new villain in jump. Red-X." Bruce stated, "That was you?"

Robin nodded. "I thought I could gain his trust but I was wrong. He found out and I guess the whole thing started from there."

"What thing?" Bruce asked, getting desperate to know what happened to his son.

Robin sighed. "He told us that he planted a Chrotondetonator somewhere in jump. He said that he was planning to blow up jump with it but it was all a hoax. A distraction to get me away from the team."

The room was filled with silence for a while, Batman waiting for Robin to continue and Robin just trying to pull himself together. When Robin remained silent, Bruce spoke first.

"Robin, why did he-" Batman was cut short from the bird himself.

"He caught me okay!" Robin yelled, turning to his mentor. "He got into my head and I walked right into his freaking trap! Do you really want to know why he wanted me alone? It was because the whole thing was a fraud! A fake! The detonator was never meant to destroy Jump, it was meant to destroy my teammates! And just like a dumb, stupid, ignorant, obsessed little kid I walked straight into his clutches and nearly killed of my friends!"

To say batman was stunned is an understatement. Robin, the once carefree and always happy little bird was yelling at him with a face that could send practically half of the world's entire villain population into permanent hiding.

Robin took a deep breath then continued. "All those clues he left was just his way of testing me. To see if I really am worthy for him. You really want to know what happened bats? What he wanted?" Robin glanced up at Batman with a broken smirk. The look on his former mentor's face would've been priceless if the situation was different. "He wanted an apprentice."

Just one word and then everything started falling in place in the dark knight's mind. The robbing in Wayne enterprises, Robin's disappearance, Jump city's new villain, everything. And the weight of what his protégé probably went through finally started crashing down on the dark knight.

It's no secret that Robin didn't have the easiest of pasts. Practically everyone in the league knew of the hardships he faced, but no one understood them better than the dark knight himself. He raised the boy, and he saw the broken child that lies behind the façade of the boy wonder. So the murderous feeling he's getting at what that man probably did to his young bird is incomparable, not even with the anger he felt towards the Joker. But seeing the state of his bird now, he mentally kicked himself for not being there for the boy. The boy that he swore to protect, the boy that he raised and trained, the boy that he considers a son, and the boy that he drove away.

"You know, I guess you're right Bruce." Robin said, "What you said about me that night. Maybe I never was meant to be a hero, never mind a leader. After all, I'm just a stupid charity case right? The stupid orphaned circus freak with a hard past that was just lucky enough to get taken in by none other than Gotham's white knight."

"Dick…" Bruce started to say but stopped, not really knowing what _to _say to the broken bird.

Dick sighed and stared out of a nearby window. "Maybe I should've just fallen with them that night."

Batman's eyes widened at the words. How Robin be thinking of something like that?! Was he really broken to that extent?

"Dick." Bruce said more sternly. "You are _not _a charity case. You are a more worthy hero than probably half of the justice league. Not just anyone can fly again after what you've been through, and not just any hero could go through the risks that you're willing to."

Dick sighed again for the umpteenth time and slid down to the floor. "I just don't know if I can do this anymore Bruce. I don't know if I can fly again after what happened. The Titans would probably be-"

"The Titans would probably be villains if it weren't for you Dick." Batman said, catching on to what he was going to say. "If you didn't find them and brought them together, they would've still been on the streets not knowing where to go or do with their lives. And with their abilities and past, some if not all of them would have become villains or thugs if it weren't for you. Do you really think that things would've progressed the same way if anyone else were there leader? No Dick, not just anyone could pull together a band of misfit teens and turn them into heroes."

"I should've known that you did some research on the team." Robin said with a small knowing smirk before his sullen expression returned. "I just don't know Bruce. I don't know if I can face him a second time. I'm afraid of what I'll do." Robin stares at the floor, not knowing if he could face his mentor's, no father's gaze. "I think I'm going crazy Bruce. In that time I had with him, I can't help but see how similar we were. Sometimes it's like staring at a mirror, and it scares me Bruce! I'm scared if I'm going to turn into him one day! I'm scared because he managed to get in my head like no other villain has! I'm scared that if we meet again, I'll actually cross that line."

Bruce knelled down in front of the broken bird and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dick, I know you better than anyone in this world. I know how it feels to think about crossing that line, to feel like you're going mad. When I first took you in, I knew that there was something inside you that might lead you to this one day. I knew that but I still trained you, and through the days I saw you grow stronger but I also knew that strength could lead to your insanity as well. But from every single person in this world Dick, you're the last person I'd worry about crossing that line." The shocked look on Dick's face as his head snapped up to meet the elder's urged Bruce to continue. "Dick you've been through hell and back with nothing more than your morals to keep you from falling. I've watched you since the day you first took up the mantle and I've seen you fly higher than any other meta out there. That day you saved Tony Zucco, the man who killed your own parents, I knew that no matter what happens, you are one bird that will never fall out of the sky."

"But Bruce…" Dick started, his eyes starting to glaze, "The next time I meet him, I don't think I can stand alone. I don't think I can fly again if…"

"You won't have to stand alone Dick. The Titans will always be there to stand with you." Bruce stopped before adding, "And I'll always be there for you too _micul meu pasăre_." _I'll never leave you again Dick._

Dick allowed a few stray tears to fall out of his eyes before letting a smile, a real smile, grace his features for the first time in months. He jumped into his mentor's embrace and brought his arms around his neck. "_Multumesc tata." _Dick whispered. _Thank you dad._

It took a while for the Bruce to get over the initial shock before wrapping his arms around his little bird, returning the embrace. "_Esti bine venit, fiul." You're welcome, son._

Dick smiled into the embrace, glad to finally reconcile with his mentor. He knows that he might be similar to Slade, too similar even, but he finally remembers the reason why he isn't like him at all either. He still has friends and a family, a _father, _that will keep him from falling. Even if he is broken beyond repair, Robin will always have someone to put him back together again. No matter what happens, Robin will always have Batman.

Unknown to the two, a dark shadow hides in the dark. Waiting to strike, promising an even darker and more painful future after their small ray of light.

**I know, it's terrible, suckish, toilet worthy, I should just throw myself off a cliff right now. I'm really sorry guys, I'll try to get the next chapter out soon and hopefully better and less OOC and hopefully I'd still have some readers by then and won't be forced to shut this thing down. And as promised in my other story **_**a forgotten tomorrow **_**(Which I am now shamelessly advertising) **_**,**_** the reason for my long hiatus is that 1) My computer broke and lost all my data so I had to wait for my mom to buy a new computer and it took a while for me to rewrite. 2) I've had tests and homework and projects everyday for the past few months plus I had to practice for a choir and band performance and a debate and speech. 3) I've been having personal issues which I'm pretty sure you guys wont wanna know about that's been causing me to lose my muse and drive and got me in depression. Anyway, I'm turning this A/N into a diary. So yeah, that's it and I really hope you guys didn't think this is too bad. Please review, and don't bash on me too hard kay? Thanks to **_**awesomenaruto**__**, **__**Infinite Alpha-Omega 1**__**, **__**mockingjay098**__**, KK, Christina, **__**fanficfantasies**__**, **__**Nightwing237**__**, **__**harrypotterseriesrocks**__**, **__**Nightwing loverxoxo**__**, SladinLover, **__**Momo Spock**_**, **_**TSRowenwood, **_**and the **_**Guest**_**s who reviewed. I really feel like I'm letting you guys down by the long wait AND terrible chapter. You have no idea how bad and depressed I feel right now, I'd beg for you forgiveness right now if I can. Oh, wait I am. I'M REALLY SORRY. I hope you guys are still with me. Anyway, that's it for my incredibly diary-ish A/N. See you next time! (If you want)**

**Oh, and one more sorry for the not only indecent chapters I've been posting but also for the extremely short chapters I seem to give you guys. A huge sorry for that.**

**~Midnight**


End file.
